Installation of computer application packages can be complicated by many variations in hardware, previously installed software, and various options that may affect the operation of the computer application. In many cases, an installation process may have many different variables that may be defined by user input during an installation process.
In cases where an administrator may manage many different devices, the administrator may have to enter the same data at each time an application package is installed. The repetitive nature may introduce opportunities for mistakes and makes large deployments difficult to manage.